G.I.
The G.I. is the basic allied infantry unit in Red Alert 2, replacing the more generic ''Rifle Infantry'' of Red Alert. In real life, the term G.I. is a colloquialism that (as far as its military meaning goes) refers exclusively to U.S. infantrymen. While the term can be traced to World War I, it was firmly adopted during World War II, replacing the earlier term Doughboy. In Red Alert 2, the G.I. comes with a weapon with the ID M60 (which incidentally has the same stats as the M60 mg on APCs in Red Alert), but appears as a SMG on the in-game graphics. The G.I. can deploy into an immobile sandbag position and in that form fires a weapon with the ID Para, which looks like a machine gun (more akin to the real-life M60, or perhaps something even heavier). There are elite versions of both weapons. In Yuri's Revenge, the Para was somewhat nerfed. Like all sides' basic infantry, the G.I. can occupy civilian structures and bunkers. The weapon used from inside a bunker is another variant of machine gun. The G.I. is also used as the allied Paradrop infantry in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. In Yuri's Revenge, the Guardian G.I. is introduced, a variation with apparently heavier armor, burly look and wielding an assault rifle (nevertheless the identical M60 as used by the G.I, according to code), which could deploy into a stationary position surrounded by metal(?) shielding, in which he would fire a shoulder-mounted missile launcher rather than a machine gun. This variation cannot occupy bunkers or civilian structures. In Command&Conquer continuity, the G.I. was replaced with an infantry unit named Peacemaker in Red Alert iPhone, and subsequently with the Peacekeeper in Red Alert 3. Both of the latter units are themed more like futuristic security forces than frontline "grunts" and have hence some similarity to the Guard. Stats * Race: Human * Class: Medium infantry * Lv: 10 * HP: 120 * Cost: 200$ * Trained at: Barracks * Prerequisite: Barracks Equipment * Kevlar helmet * Kevlar vest * M16 assault rifle * Combat knife/bayonet Abilities Burst Fire Fires a burst (3 shots) with his M-16 assault rifle. Stats * Damage: 15 (5 per shot) * Damage type: Small Arms * Projectile type: Bullet * Projectile speed: 100 * Use range: * Reuse delay: Notes Move Marches on foot. Prone Drops down to ground to reduce damage taken by most weapons. Some weapons' damage is unaffected, while for other weapons, it actually increases against prone infantry. Notes * The G.I. has no innate Automatic Fire and Sharpshoot ability. Effects The G.I. has no special damage type or effect resistances other than the normal traits of infantry units. He will take reduced damage from armor piercing guns and missiles and additional damage from fire and sniping shots, for example. He can also be poisoned, webbed, stunned, incapacitated, berzerked and mindcontrolled. When severely hurt, such as when set on fire, or when a large number of friendly units have been destroyed, they will panic and flee. See also * wikipedia:G.I. (military) * http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/GI * Guard * Ranger * Marine Category:Allies Category:Infantry